An Undecided Future
by Hannurdock
Summary: SLASH. Face and Murdock fic. Witchcraft / dark magic.


  
Title: An Undecided Future  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Summary: Dark magic, witchcraft, sex.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Murdock sat before the solitary candle. His eyes were empty, his breathing sharp and shallow. He was rocking gently as if in rythmn to music, his movements like liquid. Face observed this sight, and felt a pang of fear in his heart.  
  
"Murdock ...... ?" Face whispered.  
  
Murdock's eyes snapped open. He turned to look at Face. Sighing, Murdock stubbed out the candle with two fingers and walked towards Face in the doorway.  
  
"I like what you've done with the room .... its very bright in here" Face said in awe. Each corner of the room had candles lit. Most were black candles, one in particular was red.  
  
"I love candles" Murdock said huskily.  
  
Face nodded his agreement. "Hannibal and BA said they couldn't make it tonight. They had a problem with the van".  
  
"I know" Murdock said.  
  
"How can you know?" Face asked.  
  
"I just know" Murdock replied.  
  
Face walked into the room, towards the single red candle. "What does this signify?".  
  
"I am casting a spell, Face" Murdock said, without giving anything away.  
  
Face sighed. He sat on the edge of Murdock's double bed and watched Murdock chant before him. Murdock was convinced he was a Witch, and practiced his craft alone, studying all books of Wicca he could lay his hands on.  
  
Murdock turned to Face suddenly. "You look so beautiful when your sleeping, Face".  
  
"Excuse me?" Face said. Anger flashed in his eyes.  
  
"I want to lye beside you, feel your aura and strength" Murdock said. He watched the red candle flicker. A slight breeze caught him unaware.  
  
The candle went out.  
  
"It is time" Murdock said ominously.  
  
"Time for what?" Face asked worriedly.  
  
"Time for us. Face, I love you".  
  
Face's mouth opened wide, his eyes widened in disbelief. "You love me?".  
  
"From the first moment I saw you. I loved your eyes the most. It seemed the gateway to your soul. I have spent many hours thinking about how much of your soul is in your eyes. You hide so much from us all, contain so much grief from the past it makes my heart ache. I want to hold you".  
  
Face weakened. He walked towards Murdock. "Please Murdock, what is the candle for?".  
  
Murdock's hand carressed Face's warm hand. He smiled gently. "Its for love".  
  
Face felt his heart melt, and looked into Murdock's eyes. The dark brown seemed to invite Face, the expression was open. Face felt the emotions and the feelings.  
  
"Murdock ..... " Face kissed Murdock gently on the lips, and then quite savagely as Murdock lifted Face up and carried him to the bed. Murdock gently laid Face down on the soft duvet, and moved soundlessly beside him. Their mouths entwined once more, their hands exploring each other's body like fire and ice. Two completely different beings that complemented each other, like two sides of a coin, like husband and wife.  
  
Murdock drew back, his hand lingered above Face's heart "I love you".  
  
Face nodded and removed Murdock's shirt with the casual confidence of the experienced. Murdock now became shy, and drew away. Face smiled and continued his task until Murdock was naked beside him. The light of the candles intensified the colour of his skin. Face felt an overwhelming desire surge through his entire body.  
  
"I want you now" Face said drowsily, as he felt Murdock's fingers clumsily unfasten his shirt and pants. As they lay, naked, their hands danced around their bodies. Murdock reached for Face's hard organ, but Face moved gently away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Murdock asked.  
  
"I love you. I want this to be good for us both" Face stated. He reached out for the bottle of lubricant and smeared the glossy substance over Murdock's stiff cock. Murdock squirmed and writhed, Face's mere touch bringing him to climax.   
  
Face spread his legs wide and looked at Murdock with passion overwhelming his expression "Ride me hard, Murdock. I want to feel your body shiver when you cum".  
  
Murdock nodded and placed his cock at the entrance of Face's inviting ass and gently pushed the lubricated penis into Face's tight body. Face's hands clenched the bedsheets, his eyes closed and he moaned in pleasure. Murdock's rythmn started slow, but began to build in speed as Murdock gained more confidence. As his orgasm shot through his body, Face cried out in delight and came at the same time. They lay for a while, entwined, satisfied, drained.  
  
****  
  
Murdock's eyes snapped open. He was sitting in a meditative position, his body trembling with desire. Had he been dreaming? What did this mean? Was he in love with his best friend?  
  
He walked over to each of the candles in turn and stubbed them out, his fingers trembling. He turned and Face stood watching him in the doorway.  
  
"Murdock?"  
  
"Yeah" For an instant, Murdock was afraid to turn around lest Face recognise the lust in his expression.  
  
"Hannibal and BA said they couldn't make it tonight. They had a problem with the van". Face said, holding up the phone. "They just rang us".  
  
Murdock froze, he looked at Face as if in a dream. "Ever thought you were in a dream when you were awake, Face?"  
  
Face smiled. "Of course, nothing unusual about that".  
  
Murdock sighed "Guess we've got the house to ourselves then".  
  
Face grinned mischievously "I guess your right".  
  
Murdock smiled, seeing the sudden twinkle in his friends eye. It was going to be a very interesting night.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
I have been unable to think clearly recently as I am suffering heavily in depression at the moment. Sorry I have been away for so long. However, I went to see a clairovoyant the other day, and he told me I had altered states of consciousness and actually 'travelled' in my dreams. That's where I got the inspiration for this story. Hope it makes sense, Hannurdock.  



End file.
